


Ночной стадион

by Catwolf



Series: Моменты страсти [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Post-Prison, Romance, Slash, Top Ian Gallagher, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Ночные приключения Йена и Микки на стадионе после первого выхода Микки из тюрьмы.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Моменты страсти [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802809
Kudos: 7





	Ночной стадион

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 2 сезон 2 серия, в тексте присутствует цитата из сериала в переводе студии AlexFilm.

– Ну что, по второму кругу? Или ещё передохнёшь, рыжий лобок?  
Йен ухмыляется в ответ. Берёт Микки за плечо, разворачивает лицом к проволочной сетке, окружающей тёмный ночной стадион. Микки тоже довольно усмехается, не выпуская из зубов сигареты, расстёгивает джинсы, под которыми, как обычно, нет трусов, сдёргивает одним резким движением до колен. Затягивается, выдыхает дым, подчиняется руке Йена, заставляющей его нагнуться. Слышно лязганье металлической пряжки – Галлагер тоже возится с ремнём, – и от этого звука член наливается сильнее.  
Ладно, рыжий лобок, тебе я нагнуть себя позволю. С тобой оно как-то… хрен его знает. Вроде как должен себя опущенным чувствовать, а не чувствуешь.  
– Отлично, – бормочет Йен, касаясь тёплой ладонью члена Микки. Притирается сзади, вжимается пахом между ягодиц – у него тоже стоит будь здоров, – обжигает горячим дыханием шею.  
Ещё и за ухом поцеловал. Твою ж… А, похуй, приятно.  
Сплёвывает в ладонь, небрежно мажет по ложбинке. Галлагер, да не возись ты, там твоя конча ещё не высохла, чего готовить-то…  
Йен, словно услышав мысли Микки, перестаёт возиться. Берёт за бёдра – пальцы у него сильные, хватку приятно чувствовать, – прижимается головкой члена к анусу и входит сразу на всю длину. Так, что перехватывает дыхание – несмотря на то, что в последний раз ебались несколько минут назад.  
Микки резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, сминая ими фильтр сигареты. Йен замирает – видать, дошло, что слишком быстро вломил, – и Микки слегка подаётся бёдрами назад. Давай уже, Галлагер. Не девка, потерплю.  
Йен начинает толкаться. Забирается рукой под майку, скользит по груди, задевает поджавшиеся соски.  
Микки сплёвывает окурок и вцепляется обеими руками в сетку. Йен убыстряет движения, задевает при каждом толчке простату, и в резких выдохах Милковича начинают прорываться стоны.  
Сказать бы рыжей морковке, что чертовски скучал по нему в тюряге, – но он, разумеется, не скажет. Это уже будет… совсем зашкварно. По-пидорски.  
Да и не похуй ли. Главное, что им сейчас пиздец как хорошо.


End file.
